


Over

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of love turned disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

  
  
8.   
  
 _(1997)_  
  
“It’s over, isn’t it?” Jack asked leaning up against the bookshelf, “We’re really over?”   
  
Juliet looked up and spotted a picture that David had drawn at school of the two of them happy and smiling like a family should and then there was Jack, on the other side of the page all by himself, dressed in his scrubs with a frown on his face.   
  
“It’s been over for a while Jack. Everyone could see it but us.”   
  
  
1.   
  
 _(1985)_  
  
They met on her first day of college. Her roommate dragged her to a party one of the frats were throwing, swearing that she wouldn’t leave her alone. That lasted all of about twenty minutes and then she was stuck in a corner sipping beer and listening to bad music.  
  
Everyone ignored her, of course they did, because who’d want to talk to an awkward frizzy haired girl?   
  
Well apparently there was one who wanted to talk to her.   
  
Jack Sheppard. (She hadn’t learned his name yet, wouldn’t for days, but once she did, she never forgot it.)  
  
“So what brings someone like you to a place like this?” he asked causing her to almost choke on her beer.   
  
“Excuse me?” she coughed, “You didn’t really just say that did you?”  
  
“Didn’t work?” he asked.   
  
“Not a bit.” She laughed and then pushed her way past him, deciding to call it a night.   
  
  
4.   
  
 _(1992)_  
  
“Damn it Jack will you just listen to me?” Juliet yelled throwing a bowl down on the ground. It shattered into a dozen pieces, waking David up in the process.   
  
“Oh that’s just fucking great.” Jack yelled getting up from the table, “Now he’s never going to get back to sleep.”  
  
“Why do you care? I’m always the one who takes care of him. I’m the one who gave up my life to take care of him.” Juliet turned around and headed to David’s room.  
  
Jack followed her down the hall, “He’s your son!”   
  
“Our son, Jack. He’s our son!”  
  
“Sometimes I’m not so sure about that.”   
  
Juliet spun around and before she had time to think she struck Jack across the face.   
  
They both stood there, silent and shaking.  
  
“I’ll sleep in David’s room tonight.” Juliet whispered, “We’ll talk in the morning.”  
  
  
2.   
  
 _(1988)_  
  
Jack was going on and on about Columbia, why it was the best choice for med school, why she’d love New York but Juliet wasn’t listening.  
  
“Juliet. What’s wrong?”   
  
“Nothing.” Juliet said with a half shrug.   
  
“You haven’t touched your food, and you’re not trying to argue with me about schools. You never miss an opportunity to argue with me, especially when it comes to schools.”  
  
“I don’t know if I’m going to go to med school, so arguing is pointless.”  
  
“You’re not going? From our first date all you could talk about was how you were going to be a Doctor and how no one and nothing will change that.”   
  
Juliet looked down at her plate and quietly told him, “A baby would.” She looked up and a little louder said, “I’m pregnant.”  
  
Jack dropped his fork on his plate, causing a loud clank that made the other customers look at their table.   
  
“You’re what?”   
  
“I’m pregnant Jack.”   
  
“Is it—“Jack stopped to rethink his words, “Are you—Wow.”  
  
Juliet sighed, “Yeah.”   
  
  
6.  
  
 _(1997)_  
  
“He’s not here,” Rachel sighed as she and Juliet sat watching David and his classmates run around the back yard playing with light sabers.   
  
“I know.”  
  
“I don’t know how you’ve stuck around this long Jules. I really don’t.”   
  
“Rachel.” Juliet gave her sister a piercing glare.  
  
“He’s always late. Your wedding, David’s birth, hell he’s probably going to be late to his own funeral.”   
  
“He’s going to make it. He said he’d be here.”   
  
  
3.   
  
 _(1989)_  
  
“What do you think?” Juliet asked walking into the viewing room, one of the fitting room attendants carrying the dress’s long train behind her.   
  
Everyone surrounded her, bursting into a round of ‘oohs’ and ‘awes’ and ‘You make a beautiful bride’.   
  
She should be happy; she was getting married, having a baby those supposed to be two of the happiest times in a person’s life. So why did she feel like she wanted to run away?   
  
And apparently Rachel could see how she was feeling, “You don’t have to do this you know.” She whispered running a hand through her baby sister's hair, "This is a modern world; you don’t have to get married just because you’re having a baby.”  
  
Juliet sighed, “And what if I want to do this? What if I do want to marry Jack? Have you thought of that?”   
  
“I think we both know you don’t.”   
  
“What’s the verdict?” The attendant asked.   
  
Juliet ran her hand over the front of her dress stopping on her stomach, “Let’s go try on another.”   
  
  
5.  
  
 _(1996)_  
  
“Juliet!” Jack called out through the crowd of graduates.   
  
“Mom!” David exclaimed trying to break free from his father’s grasp.  
  
“There are my boys.” Juliet smiled as she made her way up to them.  
  
“Congratulations Doctor Shepard.”   
  
“Well thank you Doctor Shepard.” Juliet leaned in for a kiss.  
  
“Eww.” David wrinkled up his nose.   
  
“Oh you think that’s gross huh? Well how about this?” Juliet bent down and began to smother her son with kisses and tickles.  
  
“Mommy!” David laughed.  
  
“Okay,” Juliet stood up and brushed the hair out of her eyes, “So where do you guys want to go to dinner?”   
  
“I hate to do this but...”  
  
“There’s a surgery. “  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Juliet sighed, “Go. You have to do what you have to do.”  
  
“I knew you’d understand.”   
  
  
7.  
  
 _(1997)_  
  
“Am I too late?” Jack asked poking his head in the kitchen where Juliet was cleaning up the remains from David’s birthday party.   
  
“Yeah Jack, you are.” Juliet couldn’t bring herself to look at him.   
  
“I’m sorry. There was—“Jack walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, which Juliet brushed off.   
  
“A surgery, I know.” She turned around, “There’s always a surgery. “  
  
“Don’t get mad at me Juliet.”  
  
“Oh no, I can’t do that. Because Saint Jack is never in the wrong.” Juliet pushed past and walked into the study and Jack followed right behind her, “Miss your son’s birthday? Oh no big deal, it’s not like people were counting on you.”  
  
“There was a complication. I couldn’t just leave that poor girl in the middle of a surgery.”  
  
“You didn’t have to do the surgery in the first place Jack! You are not the only surgeon at that hospital.”  
  
“We both know that I can’t do that.”   
  
Juliet sat down at the desk and put her head in her hands, “David’s staying the night with my mom and Rachel at the hotel. We’ll stay there for a few days while I look for a new place.”  
  
“It’s over, isn’t it?” Jack asked leaning up against the bookshelf, “We’re really over?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Juliet/Jack in Sideways!verse: "It's over, isn't it?"; out of order.


End file.
